New Pineapple Look
by Kajune
Summary: On a normal day, the first generation mist guardian comes up to the tenth generation mist guardian with a pair of scissors, and says, "Let's change your hairstyle to look like mine."


**Title **: New Pineapple Look

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Humor

**Warning **: OCness.

**Summary **: On a normal day, the first generation mist guardian comes up to the tenth generation mist guardian with a pair of scissors, and says, "Let's change your hairstyle to look like mine."

* * *

Mukuro refused to leave his room, for any reason. Even though a few people have already demanded for his presence, he still refuses to unlock his door. Those who he refused to meet will punish him well, but he won't change his mind and stays right where he is. One of his worst nightmares is just outside his door and he doesn't want it to come true. He would love to blame the Arcobaleno for giving him the Vongola mist ring, because once it is with him, someone can just pop out and bother him.

Outside his door, awaits Daemon Spades with a pair of scissors, who had a lot of fun chasing Mukuro to his room. It was funny to realize how frightened the other was when it comes to cutting his hair short like him. He practically freaked out when he saw those shiny scissors in his hand. Spades just can't stop laughing at the memory of his priceless expression. He didn't know the other wanted to look a bit different from him, or look more fruity.

He seriously wanted something so simple, which is for him to have the same hairstyle as himself. Would it kill him to just look like the first Vongola mist guardian while he is the tenth?

A question pops up into his head and as he laughs softly at the thoughts. He wonders how Chrome would react. Her hairstyle's just the same, but it looks more cute on her. Like he really cared about how she looked now. She was not the true guardian of mist, Mukuro was. The holder of the ring is obviously the first person he'll see, but even with Chrome living in the same place, he is more satisfied with seeing this teenager who resembles him quite a lot.

Just, not enough.

Spades' laughter grows louder as he leans against the door, completely enjoying the whole, 'I'm-not-going-to-cut-my-hair' scenario. It's funny, but for Mukuro it's disturbing. Very disturbing. If no one came by this room, he could just stand there all night laughing. Mukuro would probably starve, unless he ate his own illusions. He doubt that would do much good; creating illusions does cost energy.

Energy, is what a paranoid boy often loses quickly.

His grin never leaves his handsome face as silence fills the area, leaving him with nothing to do. He has his scissors, and his lens, but he so won't use either of them on himself. That's just wrong. Speaking of wrong, the quietness seems so awkward, filling him with more boredom than should. He is curious, wanting to know what Mukuro is doing. He tries to turn the door nob, but the door is still locked.

He then decides to just appear in the room like he could of ages ago, and does just that.

A large indigo flame reappears within the room and once it is gone, Spades stands in it's stead. His grin widens, as he looks at the floor and sees a pouting Mukuro. He is displeased, much to his expectations. He actually got the idea that the teenager was asleep, but he was wrong. "Going to run?" Spades teases, hoping the other would say something foolish. He doesn't. Quietly, he shakes his head and looks towards the floor while keeping his sitting position intact.

Spades' curiosity grows slightly, but he tries ignore it this time. If he wasn't going to run, then let's just finish him off right now.

* * *

The next day, Mukuro receives a strange look from Chrome during breakfast. Her eyes show a bit of disbelief and fear. He wonders why but says nothing. Deep down he feels ashamed, mostly because a threat from Hibari through his cell phone made him too afraid, to run away. Hibari had texted him while he was locked in his room, telling him to come see him immediately. That was only minutes after Reborn had called for him. If they meet, he will be meat.

When a blonde-haired teenager comes into the kitchen, he becomes shocked. "It's that Daemon Spades guy!" Both Ken and Chrome look at each other strangely, after Mukuro slaps his forehead hard. "It's me, Ken." He growls, simply not liking the new look.

It would take a long time for his hair to grow back, and for him to be rid of these bangs. This was so not his style and so not what he wanted. He would of used illusions to change it temporarily, but, during the whole cutting session, Spades told him that his own illusions were put on his head, meaning that it would take a whole lot of energy to remove it and cover up the look.

Poor him.

Or, dead him.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
